Thinking more with the big head
by Masquerade man1234
Summary: What would happen if Tomoki treated the angleiods a little less pervertedly and showed how much he cared a little more often . What would happen if no matter how hard she tried , Sohara could never get what she wanted from him . Also , what would happen if you through in a conciliar/psychiatrist in after the start of season two. If interested , please read . Rating is for humour .
1. My take on shit you already know

**Author's notes : **gonna skim over the basics . This is my first fan fiction and I have dyslexia so don't have fit if every know & again words are a little bit mixed up and/or misspelled . There will be more from me at the bottom .

** Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my ideas , events & arrangement of story event that do not occur in the order the would be in . This is a fan fiction , created for mine & other peoples enjoyment , all rights belong to the respected parties .

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoki's pov <strong>

_' Today is not going to be a good day .'_ He thought to his self as he passed the old farm lady with that big warm smile _' E__very thing is the same as any other day , but any day that starts off with Sohara getting mad at my sunshine salute __**always **__has a lot of pain & near death experiences in it . '_ He then looked at Sohara who looked back and smiled , brushing back a stray strand of hair . Tomoki shivered , remembering this morning_ ' If you don't count her killer chop . I know that some times I deserve it , like the time I built a secret room into the girl's changing room with a two way mirror , which I would of gotten away with __**if **__that amazing cat fight didn't break it ,_ _at least I got that on tape . _'

Tomoki just walked for a while with the memories_ of when that plan was _working play in his head . Shaking his head _' Where was I , Sohara's chop , sometimes deserving it , spying in the secret room for a week and a half , getting busted & beaten senseless , suspended for same amount of time and had to turn it into a sauna . Oh right , yeah some times I deserve it but other times she give me her killer chop for doing what every other guy dose to . I mean they all stare at the girls during gym when there in those tight , revealing uniforms but just because I own up to it I get knocked out .'_ They were on there way to school and Tomoki was bored but still to scared to try to start up a conversation , so he just started looking around randomly .

" Oh , the cherry tree is in full bloom . "

" You say something Tomoki ? "

" What , oh sorry I was just thinking aloud , sorry . "

" Oh it's okay , you know we should go up some night , just sit back and watch the stars . " The look on her face and in her eyes were just so sweet as she thought _' It would be so romantic , just you and me , alone together under all of the universe , where any thing could happen . ' _

" Yeah we should do that some time but I'd like to go up on my own first . At night , under the stars all alone it's just so ..." Before he could finish , she did for him .

She had that sweet smile still on her face " Peaceful and quiet . "

" How'd you know ? " He's so , not confused but ... curious, that he had one eye opened less than the other .

" Oh please , you say it like fifteen times a day . ' Peace and quite is the only way to live my live '." She giggled at the look on his face at her impersonation .

He just closed his eyes with a sheepish smile on his face " Yeah , I guess I do , don't I . "

" Yeah . Well we're here now and the first thing to day is gym so I'll see you there , _right_ ? " She said the last part a little darker as her signature purple anger aura started to appear.

He backed up with his hands in front of him , knowing she was implying that he would peak or sneak into the girl's changing room ... again " After the way to day started of , of course I wouldn't do that . " he laughed nervously .

Tomoki went to the boy's changing , most people had already changed but there were still a sizeable number left . By the time he had changed there was only a small number left , but they were already dressed and had been eyeing him . He didn't like it , because after this morning he knew it was going to be bad .

He tried to get past but a strong fat kid named Dai pushed him to the ground " Where do you think your going shit for brains ! "

Tomoki got up off the ground and tried again " To gym class . "

Another kid named Fumio said " Nu'a , we thought we'd do the girls a favour and spare them your perversion a few minutes . " He pushed him in to another kid . They had know formed two semi-circles outside the sets of lockers with less of lockers then the other sets , pushing Tomoki into each other or the lockers , hitting him in the torso where bruises wouldn't show .

" Come on guys , I haven't done anything to day or harmed anyone . " he said while clutching his side .

" I suppose that would be fair , just protect yourself and scare us off like you always do , oh wait that's Sohara right ? " Fumio asked Dai sarcastically with a smile .

" It is . He always been a weak bastard . So he better just shut the fuck , let us have our fun & not tell anyone ! " Dai said as he pushed him face first into a locker .

**Sohara's pov **

_' I wonder where Tomoki is . Oh I'm sure he'll be along shortly . ' _They were playing mixed teams in basket ball and Tomoki was on her team . She glad the captain did that , even though she did have a little fun at her expense with some off hand comment .

She just got past a defender , got close to net and made a shot , she bit the bottom of her lip , eyes focused on the ball , swirling and swirling on the rim , then it went in .

" YES ! " everyone in her match and a few outside it stared " Sorry , eh eh , my bad . "

Her them captain called out to her " Hey Sohara , I'm switching you out for a bit , okay . "

She slouched down and sweat dropped as she walked off the court " Yeah , it's okay . "

She was just sitting around , looking around when she notice something ._ ' God I hate to admit , even though I'd never tell him , but Tomoki was right . A lot of the guys are checking the girls out when they aren't looking , but is that better or worse then what he does ' _She thought about this until she noticed someone coming towards her , but looking at the courts as if hypnotised .

" Hey , think of the devil . "_ ' God_ _what did I just say ! ' _

"Eh , what did you just ... what was that about ? "

" You know , speak of the devil , though it was clever for me to say. " she said quickly , looking at the ground while blushing from embarrassment , until she looked at him and became filled with concern " Your nose is bleeding , what happened ? "

His face went blank for a moment before he put a sheepish smile on his face and closed his eyes " Oh you know , I just got a little clumsy and fell to the ground , nothing big . "

She always giggles at that look on his face " Tomoki you've got to be more careful , you could hurt your self some day . "

" Yeah I know , I real need to ... " before he finish there team captain called them both in to play . Both of them tried there best , except when Tomoki was perving some random girls .

**Time skip Sohara's pov**

_' Lord oh mighty , math class is so boring , the teacher always drones on with out so much as looking at us unless he asks us a question , and we're always on are own when we get stuck , I wish I could do what Tomoki dose . ' _If she could be starring more deeply at him , she would ._ ' He_ _just sets himself on record , all he dose most of the time is stare out the window . Even though he is the only reason I haven't flunked this class , he barely gets by . Though I tell him to try harder he still just keeps looking at the sky . He told me once that he imagines how much peace and quite there is up there, some times he imagines so much that he ... oh no , not again . ' S_he went wide eyed as she saw Tomoki start to lean onto his table . She tried to get her attention in a panic whisper but to no avail ._ ' Okay just calm down , try to act normal , you can wake him up after class just hope that nobody notices him . ' _

She waited for the class , nervous as hell . Finally the class ended , she waited for everyone to clear out then went over to him and started shaking him " Tomoki wake up , come on wake up Tomoki class is over . " He started to pick himself groggily off the table " Good your awake , how many times do I have to ... " she stopped herself when she noticed he was crying " You had that dream again . "

He look blankly out into the eyes of nothing " Yeah , I did . "

" Maybe we should look into them , I mean you have been having them since you can't even remember . "

" Na , it's okay . I'll be just fine . "

One of the girls from the class came running in and said in a panic shout " Tomoki , Sohara , some one's gonna jump off the roof of building two ! "

" What , Sohara let's go ! " He went running off .

" Hey wait for me . " She went after him with a stumble .

Outside everyone had gathered in a semi-circle a little to close to the building , with some one standing on top with what looked like a poor glider to Sohara , looking out into the distance . She was starting to panic until Tomoki spoke up .

" Mikako shouldn't you be doing something , your the student council president , shouldn't you be doing something ! "

" I have . I've taken out several million yen worth of life insurance . "_ ' What did she just say ! ' _

" So your just going to sit back and do nothing ! " His eyes were wide with shock .

" Are you implying that I don't have the slightest bit of concern for my friend . " Tomoki tried to talk but she continued " That I just intend to let my friend die and collet the life insurance . " He couldn't even open his mouth " And travel the world on the finest cruise ships . "

" No I was just inferring that you are an awful ... pick an adjective , when you pretty much just admitted to all of that . "

Before any more could be said , the man jumped , her eyes were the size of saucers as her jaw fell , she was certain that he'd hit the ground , which he did after gliding a few dozen feet into a cluster of trees .

She was kinda stunned not knowing what to say , but Mikako started talking . " That was Sugata , he always doing stuff like this , try to fly and getting in the ways of my plans . " She tossed the insurance polices behind her " Still can't believe I found places that do twenty four hour life insurance . "

She didn't quite know what to think about all of that until a thought popped in her head " Hey Mikako , would Sugata know any thing about dreams , because Tomoki has been having a strange one for a long . "

" Hey Sohara I said it was fine , I don't want to look into it okay . "

" Well he's weird , believes impossible things , is creepy as hell and the most perverted four eyed bastard in the world but reliable for what you need . Oh hey that's something you have in common Tomoki . " She said slyly .

" Ha ha , very funny and Sohara you want me to go to some one who's reliably nuts . Also I'd like to circle back to something , how the hell is this guy your friend when you had to have a reason to take those polices out **yesterday** . "

" Well if you don't want to meet him then by all means feel free to go . "

" No please take us too him ! " Mikako nodded and started walking , motioning for them to follow . " Come on Tomoki this might actually help . " She started following Mikako dragging Tomoki along with her , more literally than she would of liked .

They stopped in front of a door with sign hung from a metal bar coming out of the wall that said ' New World Discovery Club ' Sohara was expecting Mikako to ask if anyone was in or at lest knock on the door , but instead she just flung it open and just walked right in . She and Tomoki followed Mikako in to the room . Sohara couldn't believe the room she was in , there were amazing things like old antique swords and shields that looked like they were in fighting condition and statues just as old . There were things she didn't know what to make of , like print outs of readings of God only knows what and maps in weird colours of places she didn't recognised and some she was sure didn't exists . Then there were things she didn't like and was uncomfortable around , like the sailor moon doll currently upside down in a glass with its legs partially spread open showing off panties that said the new world on them . She was just looking around until some one spoke up .

" Mikako what are these people doing in my club room ? " Sohara spun around and saw a tall , white haired boy .

Sohara spoke up seeing as Mikako was just sitting there enjoying Sugata's annoyance like some kind of sexual pleasure " I'm sorry , we didn't mean to intrude . It's just you see my friend Tomoki has been having this exact same strange dream for years now but it's happening more often lately . Mikako said you might know some stuff about dreams and so we came to ask you know what any of it means ? "_ ' It's_ _kinda freaking me out how he's not reacting to it at all , not moving his face , his eyes or his body at all . ' _

" Well that depends , tell me about you dream Tomoki . " His only action was to push up his glasses , making the light hitting them completely hide his eyes , well to her at lest .

" Okay it starts off with me wake up in a field that completely empty , it's always misty and is hilly and I'm lying on my back , not like that Mikako . Then this blue haired angle comes to me and starts talking to me , not like that Mikako ! She always talking about some 'trapped by the sky' , I'm not sure if she was talking about her or someone else ? Some times she'll actually talk to me for a bit and asks me questions about my life and how I'm doing , but lacking or after that , she always takes flight and disappears in the mist . " She could see this took a lot for Tomoki to do so she put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort but only made him tense up a little more . She didn't know what to do about Mikako , who looked disappointed because she couldn't get any smart quips in to embarrass Tomoki .

" Well people like to hypothesise that dream are just electrical impulses that cause you live out your desires and memories , but you can't use real terms to explain unreal things . " He turned on his computer " Here , do you know what this is ? "

" No but it looks off . The readings are just ... weird . " Everyone looked at him funny_ ' How the shit does he know that stuff , that stuff might as well be written in spanish for all I can tell ' _

" Yes , this anomaly can only be a completely new world that no ones about and I'm certain that it is related to your dream . It's passing over Sorami tonight at midnight , at the old cherry tree . I say that we all go up there tonight . "

_' What_ _did he just say_ , _that would be the perfect time to tell Tomoki how I feel , I'd just have to wait for Sugata and Mikako to leave ' _" You can count me in . It sounds interesting . "

Mikako started to walk out " Well as much fun as that sounds , I've got a long list of other things I'd rather ' do ' . "_ ' Well that one less thing for me to worry about . ' _

" I'm gonna follow the prez's example in this case , which is a really rare exception and say no to this as well , see ya later . "_ ' What , **he** can't go ! ' _

She got in the ways of the door stopping his leave " Awe come on Tomoki , I really think it would fun and you did say you were meaning to go up to the cherry tree . "

" Yes but on my own and this just seems a little wacky to me , also it's a school night . " He kept trying to get pass but just couldn't find an opening .

" So it's like that is it ? " she was a little angry and disappointed until he spoke up again .

" You know on second thought it does sound like fun , let's go . " _' YES ! But why is he suddenly so nervous ? ' _

" So everyone agrees of there own volition ? " Sugata was apparently getting impatient and confusing her with that last word .

" Yeah , _we_ have . " The sarcasm in Tomoki's voice confused her as well ._ ' Tonights just going to be the best . ' _

**Time skip Tomoki's pov **

" Well that's great , I'm here all alone with no sign or word from the others . Well at lest I can make this my alone time up here , just laying back under the stars and falling cherry leafs , watching them both . " He did as he said , just looking at nothing in particular , but after a little while he looked at his watch , it always brings him joy to look at it . He had mad it himself , hand wound , pure clockwork . The wrist straps were a nice looking leather that the face matched . The roman numerals , hands and gears were a nice looking brass and the odd , nice looking , random coloured little gem was placed here and there , anywhere but the straps . " It's 12:15 , not a sign from either of them , they were the ones to make come up , with Sohara pretty much treating to beat me up without realising it and Sugata bringing up the whole idea to come up here in the first place . I know I said I'd like some alone time up here but I can't stop worrying about them . "

Just then his phone started ringing " Huh it's Sohara , ( answers call ) hey what's up , your fifteen minutes late and I was starting to worry . "

" Sorry I made you worry , I can't make it tonight though , my mom said she doesn't like the thought of me out so late so she won't let me come . I would have called sooner but we got into a fight about , sorry . "

" Relax it's okay , no need to worry , just lay back and get a good nights sleep . I'm gonna wait for Sugata for little more but if he can't make it to night then I'm stay up here for awhile . Well see ya , sleep tight . " he end the call but left the phone in his hand .

" Wonder why Sohara sounded so upset about not being able to come up to night , also where the hell is Sugata , he's not th... " Before he could continue his phone went off again " Huh , guess it's like beetle juice . ( answers call ) Hey Sugata are you coming out to night or what ? "

" About that Tomoki , I find my self other wise engaged tonight , so I won't be able to make it . " his voice could not have been straighter .

" Yeah , that's ok , I'm just stay up here by myself for a while , Sohara couldn't make it either by the way , so I'll see you tomorrow maybe and say hi to Mikako for me , ok ? " As soon as he heard Sugata agree he hung up before he could realise and correct his mistake .

He restarted what he was doing , ignoring a call from Sugata as well . He stretched out his body the put his hands on his head , it was soothing to hear the ticking of his self hand made skeleton watch . He spent his time not thinking , but randomly spotting out whatever constellations he could , looking for patterns in the way the petal like leafs of the cherry fell , or seeing when the two synced up , either by the leafs lining up the with the stars or stuff like the leafs forming a hand like shape that lined up with the end of the handle of the Big Dipper . He toke plenty of pictures and occasionally one of the leafs would land on his cheek , forehead or nose . It felt so soft and smooth , mentally skipping over a joke there , he just left them until the wind decided to pick the up again . It was a beautiful night , the moon was full , all the stars were shining so bright and even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was warm . Before he knew it a hour and a half went by , also Sugata tried calling him again but he sent it to voice mail and thought that was the end of it , until he received a text from Sugata saying things like he was endanger , he needs to leave right now and something about the readings of the anomaly going of the charts .

" What the hell is he on about now ? " He heard wired thunder and looked up just in time to see a black hole open up in the shy " What the fuck is that ? " Large peaces of debris started falling falling from the sky , all of around where he was " Awe shit ! " He started dodging them as best he could until he saw _someone _hit the ground , causing a crater to appear . He ran to the edge and could see a girl in the centre of it . He looked her over quickly " She's beautiful ... " He then looked more carefully " and she barley even scuffed let alone hurt ..." One final look and took notice of something he should have from the start " AND SHE HAS PINK WINGS ! " . More and more debris was falling closer and closer to them . With out hesitation he went into the crater and put her on his back , then started to climb back out . " I got to remember this spot so I can put a tombstone here , because I'm pretty sure this is where my peace and quite dies ! " He reached the top and started running like all hell broke loose , which he thought was suppose to come out of the ground but what do you know , it came from the sky instead . He dodging out of the way of as many pieces of debris as possible and trying to get out of there as fast as he could but he was slowed down by the weight of the _shapely_ girl on his back . He saw so freaking many pillars coming towards the two of them that he knew he couldnt dodge or out run their fall . If he couldn't save her , then he wasn't even going to try and save himself , he'd never forgive himself even though he didn't know who or what she was .

He closed his eyes and wait for it to come , but the only thing he felt was his feet leaving the ground . He opened his eyes and to his ... fucking shock , he was in the freaking air ! He could see all of Sorami , from the high school to the academy , from the amusment park to his house and hell he could just about see the temples in the mountains . He didn't know what to or say until he remember the girl on his back or as he realized now , who's arms he was in . He looked back at her just as she spoke up " Begining imprinting proces . " A chain started forming on from the segment on her collar and warped his hand , connecting together and he could swear he could hear a techno pan flute . The debris had stop falling but she still landed a few yards away .

As soon as she had released him she was on her knees " It is a pleasure to meet you . I am a pet class angleiod designed by the Synapse for the sole propose of fulfilling your every wish and desire . You are my master . " All she did was flutter her wings during her speech .

" Okay ... lets ... go home ... yeah ? " His mind was a complete blank he , didn't know what to say . Black was pikachu and up was boobs .

" Would you like me to fly us there master ? " He was still speechless , she was so eager to please him .

" That would be nice ... thank you ? " She wrapped her arms around him and took flight . He loved the feeling of this , the warm wind blowing in his face and sense of the speed they were going at , the look of Sorami as they flew to his house and out of the town ... wait what ?_ ' She has no fucking clue we're going ' _Sighing and rubbing his nose " Go back to that town we just left , that's where my house is . "

" My bad , please forgive me master . " And with that she followed his instructions back to his house , then they went in . Tomoki went to bed and unbeknownst to him , _She _just watched him all night .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>So that was my story , will be continuing it , speed will be affected by fed back , so please if you like not just my story but any on section with not a lot of stories , follow & just leave a simple hi or good chapter for a review . There are a lot of good in those areas that deserve just as much attention as good stories in Avatar : the last air bender , Teen Titans , Kingdom Hearts , Pokemon or Naruto . Info about the story know , this will be a Tomoki x Angleiods paring , which will include the harpies but if you want it to include Hiyori then it will have to include Oregano as well because I'm kinda OCD about even numbers , especially multiples of four . There will not be a harem story because it is not going to have any lemons until after the story reaches it's climax ( HA couldn't resist ) . The story will focus on the character , events , emotions & how all of them interact .

Also could I start using this ( & ) instead of and , because that's what I'm use to . If people prefer it the way it is then it will stay that way . Thank you for reading .

Good day & good luck .


	2. First Day On The Job

**HEY** . First I would like to say sorry for taking so long , & that goes sixteen time to every one who favourited , followed & reviewed . Secondly is that I want you all to know that this chapter was sopose to have a lot more content but it got to 4,189 words on it's own so I'm going to have to split it in to two chapters , FYI making that decision took longer than I'm proud of . Lastly will be at the end , so with out further ado .

_**Chapter Two : First Day On The Job **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ikaros' pov<span>**

She knelt there , not moving nor think , by any definition of the words . Her breathing barely even caused her chest to move up and down as it should . She just knelt there starring at her master as he slept , only twitching and turning every now and again . Well at least it seemed like that to her , but to anyone else it would have been every thirty minutes or so . She just knelt there memorising every detail from his aesthetic appearance to his genetic make-up . She just spent her time learning everything she could by staring at him .

As time passed on and light crept slowly and eerily in to the room illuminating it , she set about repeating the process of memorising the features of her master's face ever time the shade of light changed , over and over . From it getting less and less dark to it getting brighter and brighter , she just spent her time starring at her master , for it was not as if her mater was the most important thing in the world , her master was the most important thing in the world and she would not even need a moment to think about sacrificing her self just so her master may smile for a moment , let alone to save his life .

As the light finally decide to stay at a level of intensity for more than sixty seconds she began to notice her master's face was changing from the pleasant look he had all night to something sad , something that looked terrified and desperate , something that made her feel terrible as though she had failed her master terribly ._ ' I failed him , he's upset because I did something wrong '_ . She only felt worse and worse with each murmur to escape his lips & each tear to slip passed his eye lids until he began to wake up from some one shouting at him .

" Ugh , that was strange ... what did _she_ mean by angle ? " . He rubbed his eye groggily , apparently questioning himself .

" Good morning master , I'm sorry . " She was unsure why his body suddenly jumped like it did .

" Oh right , your here . What do you mean your sorry ? " He looked back up at her from looking at and fiddling with the chain around his hand when her words set in .

" You had a bad dream , my presence caused it . It was my fault . " She looked at the ground , looking upset as an alpha angleiod can until she felt her masters hand started rubbing her head .

" It wasn't your fault , it's just a recurring dream I have . Besides , even if it wasn't , you being here wouldn't cause it . That's just silly ... say , you never told me your name , what is it ? " When he finished talking he stopped rubbing her head .

_' Why did ... he do that ? Why do I ... feel something in my reactor ? Why do I miss it ? ' _" Sorry , my name is Ikaros . Please give a command . "_ ' I have_ show _I'm_ _capable_ _. I have to show master I'm worthy . ' _

" Ikaros huh , what a beautiful name . Wait what did you mean by ' please give a command ' ? " She was puzzled by the questioning tone in her masters's voice .

" I am an angleiod , we were created for the soul purpose of fulfilling our masters desires , we know nothing else . Please give me an order that will please you . Anything that you desire . " _' I have to prove myself ' _

" Any thing I want , huh . "

" Yes, anything . "

" How about your ... "

" My what master ? " instead of answering her , he turn his back to her and quickly moved across the room to lean against the wall with his hand , which was slightly above his shoulder .

" Well , how about a whole lot of cash ? " She was confused by three things . First was his tone of voice , second was that his heart rate was elevated and last was what he meant .

" I am confused master . Are you requesting a currency transport from the Synapse ? Would ten billion yen be sufficient enough for you ? "

" Yeah if I had that much money I could buy anything in the world . " His heart rate had lowered but was still high .

" Initiating transport " And with that small pink cubes started appearing and multiplying within two pink rings with four beams of light coming from thin air flowing into it . When that was done a device that looked like a calculator with small wingas was in Ikaros' hand . After Ikaros finished typing money began falling down on her master . When it had stopped her master's jaw dropped as he picked up a wad of thousand yen bills .

" Your screwing with my head , show me that card , hand it over . " Before her master had even finished his sentence she was giving him the card .

" In your language this would be know as a teleportation device . "

" Teleportation device huh . " He had his back turned to her , staring at the card .

" Yes , I hear your request and all I need to do is order the required material from the Synapse . "

" Whats the synapse ? " He then turned to as he asked his question .

" I have no stored information on the Synapse , those data-banks are not clear . After all , I have only just awaken , so I am void of much data . I am a pet class angleiod , type alpha , Ikaros . I was manufactured by the Synapse for you , for your soul pleasure . "

He looked like he was concentrating for a moment before he gave up . " I don't care about all that noise right know . To confusing , I have to many questions and you don't have enough answers . " Needless to say she was disappointed in her self when she heard that . " What I care about right know is what else can you do ? "

" Anything . "

He run up to her , as much as he could in the small room . " Anything ? " She was feeling pleased , well as much as _she _can , with her self from the sound of her master's voice .

" Yes that is correct . " Her master then had a big smile before turning his back to her . _' I made him happy ' _

" Hey Ikaros , can you get us into that room across the way in that house there without being seen or heard the intier time we're there ? " He gestured for her for to come to the window to see where he was pointing at , but she didn't get it . " Come over here to see where I'm pointing at . " His voice wasn't angry at all , it was sympathetic .

She did as her master ask and began analysing " Yes , I believe I can do that master , also you should be able to move about at a relative distance from me . " Her master smile grew bigger and glee was practily leaking off him .

" Ok let's go , wait one thing first . " He went to his desk and took out a leather bound book , then began flipping through it . " You see this purple haired girl . "

" Yes master , I do . "

" That is Mikako Satsukitane , I do not want this woman in my house , ok . You don't let her in and if some one else lets her in or she breaks in you give her the bum's rush out , ok . "

" Yes master , I'll remember that . "

" Good , let's go " With that he left , closely followed by her .

They preceded to the small side yard where master had her ' do your thing ' , making them invisible and impossible to hear . She then flew her master over the wall where he led her into the other house . They had to quietly and slowly open the patio doors enough for them , or her as her master said , to slip through with out drawing the fighting couples attention to as to why and how the patio doors open on their ' own ' . As they advanced to and up the stairs , Ikaros looked around the house as her master did , but for different reasons she assumed . She didn't notice anything out of the usual , mainly because this is the second house she had ever seen on earth . the first was her masters but she hadn't gotten a good look yet . Through if it was anything like this house she have some major retro-fitting to do .

They then went into a room where there was a girl struggling to get something over her chest " Dam it , don't tell me these stupid things have grown again ! "

" Master I am confused , what are we doing here ? "

" Ikaros , there's something you need to know about me . About ... seventy five percent of what I do comes down to my libido and food . Now let's mess with her some . "

He then sneaked up behind her , careful not to hit anything . Once he was in place was he grabbed her chest . For some reason this caused the girl scream and her master to laugh . _' He was addressing me when he said " Let's mess with her some " . He must be expecting me to do this as well ' _. With that thought in mind and the girl now turned around to try find master , Ikaros made her move and did atctsactly as she had seen her master do . This for some reason not grasped by her caused the girl scream even louder than before and her master to laugh louder than the girls screams . Once done , the girl began to panic , seeing as she could not she or hear them . Ikaros was then led back out the house past the still fighting fighting couple . After her master thought they were at a safe distance from the house her master had her stop making them invisible and unhearable .

" That was amazing , I can't believe I just did that and then you got her . The timing and the look on her face were fantastic . Thank you Ikaros , great work . " He stopped running and turned around to face Ikaros who was flying after him , relatively close to the ground . He then jumped up and gave her a hug , which caused them to spin around in the air for a bit .

" Thank you as well . But master what was that we did atctsactly ? " He turned back around and began running again .

" It was punishment and payback . Punishment and payback on vicious girl who's always karate chopping me . "

" Punishment ? " She began feeling her right breast with her said sides hand .

" Though if you ment what the particular act I was doing it would ... " He was cut off by himself when he stopped and looked again at her . " ... would be described as squeezing , grabbing or fondleing her breasts . " He spoke very quickly for some reason that she couldn't figure out .

" Squeezing ? " She said that as she squeezing her breasts twice .

With a quick start and a slow end " Yes and that would be described as a honka honka . Now let's get going , there are lots of girls out there that are in need of some much unwanted attention from me . "

" Yes master . "

For the rest of the day master was running around freezing time . He kept looking under things called skirts and taking other things called panties . He had her shrink them so he could go swimming in something cleavage . Then he had her take him to a place with a sign in the window that said ' ADULT BOOK STORE XXX ' then began reading through things called magazines . After that they went to a ' rival school ' , where she and master began ' stripping ' and locking every one in and then put something called ' an air born aphrodisiac ' in to the ventilation system . Once time restarted she could her a lot of noise and the temperature of the building was much higher than what master set it to be . Master didn't explain why that was to her . When she first asked he laughed , then when she made it clear that she was being serious he avoid the question .

After they made it home she offered to use one of the transport card to make a delicious male for her master . _' Home . That feels ... positive . ' _" How is your dinner master ? "

" It's lighting up my taste buds , but what is this stuff I never had it before ? "

" Th card summoned up a quantum food changer which changed the air in such away ... "

" Never mind , I'm way to tired after today and this just brilliant meal to listen to any science talk . "

" Yes master , do you have any out her commands at this time ? "

" Nope , none . Except maybe you stripping . " He laughed a bit at the end .

" Alright ... " She then began stripping for her master .

" What ! Did you not hear the ha ha laughter bit , it was a joke . ... cancel that order . " Master's heart rate drastically increased .

" I can not cancel orders . I was not given compactly for that function . " With that said she dropped her skirt to the floor . " Do you have any further orders for me . "

He back up into a pile of cash and said " Nope , nothing all . So let's just call it a night and pick up where we left of tomorrow . " He looked calmer as she stopped walking towards him " That being said , I'm glad I got to do everything I did today , so thank you . "_ ' He ... Thanked me . '_ " I supposes the only thing left on my list is to become king of the world , ha ha . Well good night Ikaros . " Master then proceeded to head up stairs to go to bed as he said when she queried .

" King of the world ? " As she followed her master to watch him sleep , she searched for the meaning of the word king . Once she did that she began looking historic archives to study past kings and queens , how the behaved , how they treated their subjects , how their subjects reacted to the treatment and how they came to an end . After that she began investigating on various governments info-structures and subcultures such as southern and african americans , also the less nation centred ones like goth and kandi kid .

On no individual subject did she have to complete a study to determine that would not bow down to her master , never mind make him there king . She determined that she would have to take it , but on her own it would take at least two mouths to fully insure control and completely wipe out all resistance , also damage caused by both would be counter productive to the kingdom .

The best course of action would be to start a domination programme . With no possible way to make them willingly except Master as their leader , it would have to remove all humans . It would have to start off by removing any major heads of governments and any one who has anything to with maintaining any form of communication . Then it would have to remove all soldier , law enforcement and gang affiliated people . After that it would have to remove all reserves of any kind , any one on prison grounds , any one who owned a weapon and everyone on board a plane , with the exception of one that are in city areas so they can land to cause less damage . After that the last thing it had to do was remove anyone remaining except her and master . With it planned out she set the programme in motion .

She did the same as the night before and knelt beside her master , just staring at him . As before time moved slowly but now she was glad for it ._ ' I_ _... enjoy ? ... this time with master ' _. Eventual dark became light , but today something different happened . Instead of being woke up by his bad dream he was awakened by the sound of some one shouting at him , it sounded like a girl that was angry . Master made his down to the front door to greet this person but before he could the programme snatched her up .

_' Master looks worried . I should give him a status report . '_ " World domination should be complete monumentaraly Master . "

" Huh ? "

" I activated a world domination programme while you slept . "

" Don't tell me . " She was confused why her master wasn't happy with her . He ran into the front room and turned on the t.v.

" According to my research not a single human on planet earth would recognise you as a supreme leader . It therefore seems the programme determined the best course of action was to erase all other humans from existence . "

" Wait , every other human being on the planet ? "

" Correct . "

" Can you cancel that ?! " Master's voice was laced with panic .

" I can not . I was not given capacity for that function . " With that master ran out the door .

He started running along a path that was littered with school uniforms and stray vehicles , unknowingly being followed by her . After some time he reached his school and started running from class in the west side building . As he went he picked up jackets now and again whilst calling out for some one to answer him . As he was going through the gym yard he picked up a girls gym uniform and didn't stop to smell the pair of underwear that fell out as he let it drop to the ground . Once he made it to what he had informed her was his home room he seemed to give up all hope . He made his way to a park and sat down on a bench . Ikaros went up behind him and stood there , he didn't need to look at who it was .

" Is there really no one left on the planet ? " He was just slouched there , he sound empty on the inside ._ ' Like me . ' _

" I'm apologise Master . I interpreted your statement as a command . " He just sat there starring at a jacket_ ' I failed him , I ruined every thing for him . ' _" What do you wish now , would it remedy the situation if I were to destroy the myself ? "

" Yeah , I guess that would make things a little better . " She transported a stylised hand gun into her hand . " I've had enough of this bs . "

She put the gun to the right side of her head . " Yes Master . " _' Goodbye . ' _She was about to pull the trigger when her master jumped her , forcing her to the ground and the gun away from her head . " Master ? "

" It was just a joke , a stupid joke . I was kidding , ya know . Go ahead and cancel that last order . "

" I can not cancel an order . "

" Well why the hell not , you've done nothing . You've just been following every stupid order I spat out , there's no reason for you to die . " _' Why is he crying . '_

" I was not given capacity for that function . "

" PLEASE . I'm begging you , you've got to help me . Everyones left because of me . I don't know what I'm suppose to do . Please don't leave me all alone . I'm on knees begging you , please cancel that order . Please stay with me , please . "

_' Master's ... begging ... me ? '_ She pulled him into a hug , her face covered with his tears . " Yes Master ... I will . "

" I wish this who'll mess was nothing but a bad dream . "

Once she heard that she began checking to see if that was possible . When she found out she could she reached for a card and made it so . In the blink of an eye she was in masters room , he was asleep but it wasn't to far from morning . She would of been happy if it weren't for a question she thought of . The question was all she could think about until the girl started screaming agian , the card brought them back two days ago , so to speak . It was as Master began to awaken did she just notice that he was crying for some time ._ ' Because of the dream ... not because of me ... right ? ' _

" What the hell . " He was looking at the window with a blank stare .

" Good morning master . Are you well this morning . "

" Yes , I think I am . How did you ... you intrepided my wish as a command didn't you . "

" Did I do bad Master ? "

" No no no , you did great . You did fantasticly . Brilliantly . Supercalafrigilisticexpialidociously . Thank you Ikaros . " He jumped up from his bed on the floor to move five feet , bend over to hug her then fall on his but . He leaned back on his hands . " Feel weird though . "

" Pardon me master , is this something you would wish to remain a part of your dream . "

" Huh ? "

" At first you asked me to stay with you but then you wished for everything to go back to normal , would it be better if I remain a part of your dream ? " She had moved closer to her master and opted not to look him in the eye .

Master just reached out his hand and rubbed her head . " Of course not Ikaros , that's just silly . If anything you should be getting a treat for dooming such a good job . In fact what do you want . " He stopped rubbing her head and started look eager for her response .

Ikaros gave it moment of thought before coming to a conclusion . " I do not know . "

" Well it that case , I have an idea for a oldy but goldy , thought one question , if we were to use these cards of yours to teleport great distances would they be able to compensate for time differences ? "

" Yes , it would master , will you be requiring some cards ? "

" Three please . " She pulled them out and gave them to master . " Thank you . The first is to set up that thing in the academy again but this time throw in some speed , cocaine , LSD and pot into the mix . " He then activated the card which caused , as per usual , a bright flash of gold and pink .

" Why do you keep playing these pranks on this academy Master ? "

" A little bit because they always act as if the _own_ the moral high ground and talk down to people from my school all the time . Mostly because the always use me as A GOD DAM ESCAPE GOAT FOR WHEN THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE BEING A PEEPING TOM . Sorry about that . Second for that money calculator thing and a large bag . " yet again a flash of gold and pink . " Start filling up that bag with money while I get changed , it should be set to the currency we need . "

She stated a process of summoning some money , filling the bag with said money and doing it again until the bag was full . She was on the last load of money when her master asked her how he looked . He was wearing a dark purple suit with a orange dress shirt that had a purple boteh pattern and the top bottom undone . He was wearing leather dress shoes that matched his suit in colour and had crocodile skin pattern . " Very nice master . "_ ' Very ... nice . ' _

"Thanks , now you finish that and pick it up because it looks like I won't be able to lift it while I find that last card . " When he turned his back two large puffs of steam came of Ikaros' high tech metallic hub ears with a fleeting blush . " There it is , okay now stand up and take my hand . "

" Why Master ? "

" So it incase it thinks it's suppose to only bring me you'll still be able to come with me . "

" Okay . " She did as her master asked , feeling ... odd ._ ' Why does holding Master's hand make that feeling come again ' _

" Oh crap , I forgot something . Ikaros two things , what can you do about the chain and wings ? "

" I can decrease the volume of the wings but the would still be visible , as for the chain I can make that completely disappear from sight except for a small segment attached to my collar . " She paid attention to her left hand , the feeling of Master's hand and the chain wrapped around it .

" Good ... " He then looked at her like he was waiting for something , though it wasn't happening as far as Ikaros could tell . He made bopping sounds with his lips for a bit out of boredom before he spoke again . " So could you do that please ? "

" Yes but Master , could the segment around your hand remain ? "

" Sure , if you want , go ahead and leave it . "

" Thank you Master " She did as she said , shrinking down her wings making them look like the one you'd see on a sluty halloween angle costume , except less sluty , more classy and could move . The chain all but gone except the piece on Ikaros' collar and the part wrapped around Master's hand . She felt ... positive about that .

" Okay , now that we're ready , let's go . " With that said Master lifted the card into the air filling the room with gold and pink light . Once it had vanished it was clear that the light had taken her and Master some place she had never been before .

* * *

><p>So that was it , hope you enjoyed it . The lastly that was the same thing at the end of the first chapter , but it not that big a deal so what ever . Please follow , favourite and review not only this story , but all stories you find you like in a small section of fan fiction , because if they can't have large numbers in stories then let them have it in thous things .<p>

Ta Ta dearies


End file.
